


Cuffs of String

by CaperCookie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brainwashed Error, Brainwashing, Error Sans - Freeform, Fanfiction, Gen, Ink, Innocent Error, No Sex, No Smut, emotionless ink, error, ink sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2020-09-15 03:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaperCookie/pseuds/CaperCookie
Summary: Error should have checked for unwanted visitors (INK) before going to sew. Ink has a new project to work on. A project that has Error in the equation.





	1. Unwanted Creativity

In the white expanse of the anti-void the sounds of sewing could be heard. The being that was sewing was a glitchy skeleton putting the final touches on a doll of a skeleton in a grey tracksuit like outfit, a blue bandana, some blue boots, and bright blue buttons for eyes. As he was doing so, a skeleton in a brown set of pants and a T-shirt along with a blue hoodie tied around his waist and a smudge of black ink on his cheek came in. The glitchy skeleton didn't notice though, as he was too absorbed in his work.

"You can create! Who knew the destroyer could do that! Oh, that's Blueberry he looks expertly made doesn't he," the skeleton with the smudge on his cheek exclaimed.

"InKY, l3@Ve mE A10N3," the destroyer coldly replied still working hard on his project. His phalanges nimbly twisting to make the doll.

The newly dubbed Inky then took the destroyer's sewing supplies as well as the doll he has been working on. Inky knew he was being a jerk to the destroyer, but this was the only way he could think of. The destroyer rushed towards Inky. Inky then ran towards his portal with the destroyer close behind. I guess I should stop saying that, it's probably annoying everyone reading. I'll say their names for those who haven't already figured it out. Ink and Error AKA Inky and the destroyer.

Ink had a plan, his eye lights changing with him becoming focused. The lights being a royal purple with one as a lightbulb and the other as a plain circle. He then threw the supplies into an empty storage closet keeping the unfinished doll for himself. Error rushed into the closet thinking that the doll he almost finished was in there too. As Error dove in Ink quickly made sure to make escape impossible for Error. The glitchy skeleton let out a sigh of relief that were soon followed by sounds of heavy distress as he figured out his supplies, but not his project. He started to panic HIS PERFECT LITTLE CREATION! It then dawned onto him that he was acting and thinking just like Ink.

Ink seeing Error's panicking threw the doll into the closet. "Here's the best doll I've ever seen! I didn't think you would be able to be so creative!" Ink said oblivious then how much he was messing with Error. Ink's faceplate shifting to excitement and his eye lights turning to a yellow star and smiley face.

"sHUt UP!" Error yelled out as he quickly snatched back the doll.

"Now that I know you can create we'll start rehabilitation," Ink said extremely bubbly. Error's face shifted towards a shocked face mixed with one of pure horror.

"n0, N-n0-NO! 1-I w@nt to 6o 8aCK! I w0u1D rATh3R b3 1n th3 @nTI-VO-Ant1-vo1D!" Error screamed as he started to try and make a portal.

When Error came to the realization that he couldn't. "Wh@T d1D u-y0U D0 tO m3! WhAT aR3 yOU d01nG! 1'mm gO1n6 t0 mAK3 yoU PAy!" Error screamed out his voice glitching immensely he went along with his speech.

Ink then started to giggle madly. "Come on Glitchy, I told you the truth! You being able to create shows you can be good! It shows you still have a chance," Ink cheered out his eye sockets showing what most would consider pure joy. It was what Error called pure acting.

Ink then directed towards the supplies and told him that he was basically the only thing he would be able to do was sew. Error kept shaking more and more. He's destruction, he destroys even AUs he can't be turned into another creator. Being the destroyer was the only thing he ever known. Error started clawing at the door. Desperation glinting in Error's sockets as he did so.

That's where Error stayed for weeks. He just stayed in the closet. Sewing for the weeks he just stayed in the closet. He almost never moved anything but his arms. That would have been odd as is. The craziest thing is that his arms were moving at lighting speeds. If he wasn't sewing he was staring off nowhere near responding to others. Nothing to do, but sew for weeks on end. That is 'till Ink opened the door for the first time in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you liked it... or you didn't either way I like to read comments and know how I can be better!


	2. Sew and Sew and Sew

Error blinked rapidly at the light streaming into his little area. He lost count of the time he was in the room. Ink came closer into the room, with so Error backed more and more into the corner of the room.

Ink then cheerfully said," Now then why don't you come out and see what I made for you!" Ink clapped and started to try and force Error out.

Error hissed out as Ink tried to move him away. He was still working on the newest doll. His new living space was covered in yarn, string, cloth, buttons, anything he would need to make for his little dolls. Oh he loved them. Before they were something just to pass the time with, but now. Now they seemed to hold a personality of their own especially when he talked with them. It was less fun than talking with the anons and trying to get the readers to speak to him, but he let go of the hope of them wanting to speak to him.

Error's eyelights seemed to be glazed over after a bit. Ink started waving his arm at Error to try and get his attention, but it did not work. When it got too annoying he finally just started to pull him towards their destination. He never noticed that Error started glitching very quickly. They arrived in what looked like a kindergarten classroom. There were books about fun and creativity being together, cartoons about friendship, and little toys that seemed rather fluffy. Ink snapped his fingers and Error was shocked out of his 'trance'.

  
Error looked around his new surroundings. He goes to one of the fluffy little toys. The toy shaped like a little fox. He touched it and freaked himself out since it was a different texture than anything he felt for who knows how long. Error tried over and over to try and get himself to calm down, but it felt so odd. Ink looked at him and directed him to a tower of blocks.

  
"Ok Error, what are we going to do with those," Ink said his tone being a bit condescending. The response he got was Error pushing the blocks over.

  
Ink soon slapped him and told him that he was doing something wrong. Ink piled the blocks back up and told him to try again. Error pushed it over again. Error was petting the fox plush as he went to look at the selection of books. As soon as he started to read it he narrowed his eye sockets and sighed. Whatever was going to happen he knew he wasn't going to like it. Ink piled the blocks back into an extravagant tower. He then directed Error back to the closet and as soon as Error got in there he went straight to sewing and muttering. The thing that he was muttering Ink couldn't figure out. Ink just needed to make sure Error was going to be eased into the whole idea. Unknown to Ink Error was attempting to replicate the fox plush in his den of unfinished dolls. He got bored with his projects a lot. There were Toriels and Asgores, Sanses and Temmies, Floweys and Papyruses, and on and on. Error was laughing to himself and the voices while he sat there sewing. Though he did mess up a lot and would toss the ones he didn't like into the pile.

Error kept on sewing a little fox doll replica. At one point he even accidently sewed the fox into the unfinished doll. He could hear knocking on his door after he finished about the 10th doll. This one was a fox that kind of looked like Error. Ink was on the other side of the door getting more and more annoyed as he kept knocking. He knew that he should start to give the guy the thought that he was somewhat in control, but it was getting so very annoying. He was knocking for an hour straight! Ink huffed and opened the door.

"Come on, Error I got a little surprise for you~" Ink singed out as he opened the door.

As soon as Error heard that there was a surprise for him his eye lights seemed to light up with joy as he seemed to rush out of the room jumping for joy. His fingers were getting a little achy after all those puppets. He was bored anyways, maybe he could do something really fun? Ink walked along after him stifling a laugh.

"uM**, **_**w**_**H**34e @rE **w**_3 _g01N**g**," Error asked as he started chuckling at his stupidity.

Ink pointed to the right and said they were going to the same room as they did when Error got the fox doll. Error then ran ahead and jumped every so often. Most would be confused at seeing the destroyer acting so much like an innocent little kid. Ink of course wasn't. After all, can't exactly be all that surprised about that if you're the one who manipulated Error's code enough for him to be acting like that. He wasn't able to change his destructive nature through the code, but he was going to fix that manually anyways.

Error felt odd, he didn't know why but almost everything brought a smile to his face. A genuine one at that. He was actually wondering how the voices were reacting to him being so, so happy? He was really confused about people calling Ink a jerk now. He was confused on why one kept saying it wouldn't end well. Maybe they thought Ink would hurt him beyond recovery?

Error got even more confused and that slowed him down. He soon just started walking on the way to the room vaguely remembering it from he doesn't know how long ago. He soon went into the room and decided to go for the blocks again to topple them over. He was followed suit by Ink and Ink huffing.

"Wow, warn a guy before you just start running," Ink said giving a huff," and you should have let me come here before you did anything with the blocks. I'll rebuild somewhat and you have to do the rest."

Error muttered under his breath," Stupid Ink," over and over.

Ink went to rebuild the tower somewhat and made it look more like a base for a castle. He then went to play an episode of the friendship show. He thinks it's called My Little Boney. He pushed Error towards the block castle and told him to finish it in which Error just went to push the blocks back down. Ink then saw... yep still going to be a huge issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you liked it... or you didn't either way I like to read comments and know how I can be better!


	3. Melting Ink

Ink sighed as he told Error he could go back to his closet. Error sent straight back to the closet and Ink just went to go and protect some AUs. He would have to check up on them. Since the Evil Sanses probably have found out about Error being missing. He couldn't let people get too suspicious about him not being out in the AUs for more than a week. Ink decided to check into an Underswap to check up on it. He used Broomy and made a puddle of ink on the ground. He dissolved into it, looking over at the door to make sure that Error left.

Ink reappeared in Underswap leaving a sizable looking puddle of you guessed it ink. He saw on the other side Nightmare and his gang attacking the people of the AU. Sighing he called Dream, Blue was already there and dodging attacks from Dust. Ink called Dream and was trying to tell him that there was Nightmare and his gang attacking Underswap. It took about 3 minutes for Dream to actually respond. When Dream did respond he quickly came over when told about Nightmare's gang. As he waited Ink was going on and fighting off both Nightmare and Horror.

"What have you done with Error!?" Nightmare yelled out as he attacked Ink.

Being caught off gaurd Ink didn't dodge or block as he was frozen in shock. That led to him getting hurt by both Nightmare and Horror. One of Ink's arms were snapped as he was frozen in shock. That's when Dream appeared. Dream's faceplate just went straight from being prepared to being the most confusion he has ever had in his life. Dream then turned around and hit Dust in the head with his staff. Ink was still freaking out over his snapped arm and as he did so he wished that he didn't drink the (I'm just making up what the colors mean) purple vial.  
\---  
Error hummed as he was sewing a new doll. It was another Ink doll. This one was carrying a pile of blocks in his hands. Error does need to look at on of the blocks though to make sure he gets it just right. He walked to the room that always had those weird blocks. He should really ask Ink what that room was called. Error stood up with a glint of cheer and excitement in his eye sockets.

Error felt something was wrong. He didn't know why, but he felt like he shouldn't be as happy to create as he was. Error was laughing to himself as he thought about it. He laughed to himself as he walked to the blocks. He walked into the room. It had the pile of blocks, but the thing that caught his eye the most was the thing he didn't find the first few times he was in that room. He found a puddle of ink on the ground. He felt a burst of curiosity go through him as he peered at it longer.

Should he go and inspect it or not? That is a very important question, if he did it he might get slapped again. If he didn't do it he might find out that was a dead Ink and he needed to act quick to save him. He wished he could have a conversation with the guy, but he never seems to be able to. With a deep breath going into his nonexistant lungs he slapped the tower down, pocketed a block, and he went to poke the puddle. As he did so his phalange started to melt into it. Panicking he started to flail around trying to get himself to stop melting. Soon he was fully engulfed in the ink and was melting into it. It seemed as though he was becoming part of it. All he could think about was all the panic he was feeling and what was happening to him. Glitches appearing more and more on his body as it melted down into the black liquid. The only sounds that he could hear at that point was the static that started to overlay all if his thoughts and voices that seemed to be telling him off for being so stupid to be in his situation. He screamed out a glitching, anguished scream as his head was the only part that hadn't melted into it. He couldn't move his arms. As his scream finished his head melted down into the depths of the ink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you liked it... or you didn't either way I like to read comments and know how I can be better!


	4. Nightmare in the Woods

Error wished as he may that whatever was happening would just end him quickly. That's what is was doing wasn't it? His thoughts was quickly interrupted as his head poked out of the murky depths of the ink. He coughed up ink as his body solidified outside of the puddle of ink. He was coughing as he tried to breath out with his ribcage solidifying. Ink took a quick look at his entrance point as he started to hear glitched coughing from the area. Nearly getting pierced by a tentacle going for where his soul should be, he ran to see what he knew was Error. An Error that he messed with the code of. An Error that he erased and tweaked the memories of. He ran as though an innocent child was in danger. In that case it was pretty accurate though, as he changed Error to have the mind of a destructive child... mostly. He may or may not have dabbled in the code a bit more afterwards to make him more interested in the creative endeavors he started.

Nightmare was shocked as he saw that Ink fled from a battle. From what he can remember from both his own and Error's fights with him he never would run from a fight. Nightmare went to follow Ink... to at least find out what is so important. He could hear some coughing that sounded a bit like Error, but that couldn't possibly be him. Ink must have been up to something. After all, Error suddenly went missing on the one day he didn't go to destroy any AUs. Dream was too busy fighting back his gang anyways. He stealthily went to see what could get Ink to react in such a hasty fashion. It was like something important was over in that direction. Whatever was so important to Ink, well whatever it was can't be any good for any of his gang or himself. He shifted in between the trees as he looked for Ink and trying to figure out what he cared for so much.

Error was making heaving breaths as his scarred ribcage went up and down. His memories became splotchy and mismatched. One of his favorite memories was when Ink saved him from the voices. Error kept that in his mind as he tried to keep his breathing to a safe degree. Ink went further in to see Error sitting in a his entrance point. Oh no... he knew that his portals weren't the ideal way of travel. His first time going through was scarring he thought that he died, to know that Error the now innocent and pure skelly must be terrified. Error was shaking so much that his bones were making the loudest rattling that Ink had ever heard. As soon as Error saw Ink he climbed to him. He needed something, he needed someone to keep him from glitching further.

Nightmare looked down into where Ink went. That's when he stood there in shock. Ink and Error together... not only that, but Error seemed to even be hugging him! That's something that Error would never do. The two reasons that he could find was either that Error was brainwashed or that this isn't really Error. He's going with the second one. No matter how bad Error gets he would never side with the enemy because if he did none of them were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I'm really bad at updating aren't I. Ha! Please comment if you liked it... or you didn't either way I like to read comments and know how I can be better!


	5. Helpless Little Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <strike>He's fine</strike>   
<strike>He didn't get messed up...</strike>   
<strike>He can't get out of this mindset now</strike>   
<strike>HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP</strike>

Error was clutching onto Ink as much as he could. He had no clue where he was or what was going on. He could barely even pay enough attention to the landscape to notice that he somewhat recognized it… he had no reason why though. That just made this place even more dangerous, whatever happened here he had to repress the memory of it right? That's what he's going with anyways. Not taking any chances with that now. He wished that he could just go back to his room. His safe little sewing room. Why not want to go back to that room. He shouldn’t have been curious. He should have just taken the block and went back to the room. He couldn't pay much attention to what Ink was saying or what he was doing. Next thing he knew though was that he was starting to melt again, but he's with Ink so that means he must be safe right?

Nightmare stared in shock as he saw that Error was clinging to Ink. He just kept looking at Error like watching a train wreck… with a car crashing into it. He just couldn’t look away. When Ink seemed to show actual sympathy to him, he wanted to look away, but he couldn’t. This was interesting though and if it truly was Error than he should at least show some bit of Error. Before Error could do anything to show whether or not he was Error he and Ink melted into the puddle of ink.

~~~

“What were you thinking!?” Ink screamed out when he and Error became solid again dropping Error onto the ground.

“1 w**A5** JusT _T4_y1NG-TryInG t0 sE3 w4eR3 y0U W3rE! 1 W@s CuriOUs!” Error said, his skull going to the side to hide that he was getting more and more annoyed.

Error just wanted to get himself back into the room and finish that Ink doll. He just wanted to get back into the place where he could enjoy himself the most. He wanted to give Ink the doll once it was done. The doll was going to be a thank you gift. Ink was right he was being stupid. He felt like his memories were both wrong and right. Ink saved him from the anti-void? <strike>No. He didn't.</strike> He had to otherwise how would he be able to get himself out? <strike>You got out by yourself.</strike> Ink was his best friend. <strike>Stop lying to yourself!</strike> This is why he didn't like doing anything, but creative things anymore. The weird voices keep going into his head. Whatever it was he wanted them to stop.

"Come on Error," Ink said knocking Error out of his thoughts. Ink held out his hand for Error to grab. <strike>DON'T REMEMBER YOU'RE SCARED OF TOUCHING!!! KEEP SOME PART OF YOURSELF!</strike>

Error took a little to get a hold on Ink’s fingerless gloved hand. Ink sighed, he must have been thinking of some terrifying thought. He might have been a bit too hard on Error. He quickly apologized to Error and told him that he'd put him back into the closet and that he would get him more supplies. Error's faceplate lit up with joy as he heard that he would get some new thread and needles, and stuffing and fabric! <strike>You're acting like a little kid because of your **enemy**!</strike> Error tried to get that voice out of his head no matter what, but no effort on his part ever succeeded. That's when Ink said something that Error didn't think that he'd ever hear. Ink said that he'd get him pills to get him to stop glitching. Error was shocked, but that didn't matter all that much to him. He should just get himself to finishing the doll.

Error went to walk back to his little room. He hummed to himself a tune that just seemed to be going all over the place. <strike>Listen to me!!!</strike> Error suddenly started to hum even louder and quicker as he heard something speaking to him. Once he got back to his little room he opened the door, and of course walked back in for some sewing. Now he just needed to sew the block and sew the block into the hand of Ink.

The room he was in the floor and walls were covered in dolls. Most of the dolls were of Ink. He just couldn't get himself to show them to him <strike>because you're supposed to hate him</strike> because he didn't think they looked good enough. Error tried to hum even louder as to get himself to stop hearing the voice. Error can't remember the last time that he actually slept. He can't remember the last time that he ate, but for both he was probably just refusing and Ink couldn't do anything. <strike>STOP STOP STOP! ERROR STOP!</strike>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And out comes another! I have no clue if this turned out well... anyways I'm going to try and get some work on a comic now. Please comment if you liked it... or you didn't either way I like to read comments and know how I can be better! (I'm just being a self absorbed idiot with this aren't I XD)


	6. Here they Meet again

Error muttered to himself as he went to sew a new doll. This one was going to be something other than Ink. Yesterday in the corner of his eye he found a weird goopy thing. It looks like it was made of chunky ink actually. They even kind of looked like Ink! That makes them good in his book.  You're being stupid. Quit lying to yourself. Error started to just speak, or rather scream out gibberish as the voice came back. His glitchy screeches echoed throughout the entire building. How would the screeching go through the entire place when he was in a small broom closet you may be thinking, but fear not I have the answer. It went through the vents of the building. Error didn't think about how Ink or his friends could possibly hear him. His screeching seemed to be incoherent yelling at a parent or something. It was basically just him saying different versions of,' you don't understand me.' and ' it's my life, not yours!'

Error was sighing as he finally got the voice to quiet down for a li- I'm still here! He kept trying to get his doll of that goopy skeleton done, bit the voice kept yelling! It kept telling him what was happening was wrong, but he's choosing to stay with Ink in wherever this place was. He should ask Ink about it later, after he gives him the doll of Ink that is the best. He should probably make a better one.  Stop please. This isn't going to happen. Your subconscious won't allow it. Error was still incredibly confused at the voice. The only way that he could only categorize it as is someone is messing with his mind. He went to use a blanket-stitch on the left eye adding some more black fabric to it with some cyan thread. He hummed again trying to get the voice to just  **SHUT UP** ! That's when he heard Ink's footsteps. Which doll should he show Ink. Questions and answers, questions and answers. He finally decided on the doll of Ink holding the block. The door's handle clicked and on the other side wasn't Ink. It was the goopy skeleton he saw before staring at him through the wooded trees, but he was so much worse for wear.

~~~

Nightmare came back to his gang after Dream had nearly skewered one of them on accident. Quickly he sneaked up on him from behind and attacked. Dream paid no attention to the others since he had a more dangerous opponent standing 2 feet away from him. Nightmare swung the tentacles on his back as though they were spears and was diving into Dream. Dream dodged it with practiced ease, and turned his spear into a bow and went to aim at Nightmare. Nightmare tried to dodge, but to no avail. He hissed out in pain as one of the arrows hit him in the shoulder. Nightmare was attacking more and more trying to get a shot on Dream, though it was hard with Dream being a distance away. After a long battle he had to retreat along with his gang. That is, after he found out about a recently made au, one that the protector of aus has been staying in far longer than any other and in which he found a file has been put into it. It was Error's file.

Nightmare ran off with his HP at about 1. He'd have to go to that au later.

Nightmare ate a unicycle that Cross got and bid the gang goodbye. He opened a portal into the new mysterious au. It didn't even have a name! He went in and was welcomed by bright fluorescent lights. He walked through and his steps were the only sound for a little. That's when he heard  _ Error _ start to screech.

" **S** hUT  UP I-1-I'M iN CH@rg3!" He screamed along with other crazy sentences to a voice.

Nightmare continued to walk with Error speaking in the background, making the hall almost deafeningly loud. Nightmare found a door that seemed to stand out. He went to open the door Error finally silent. He clinked the door open, and on the other side he saw Error as a terrible wreck. He was sitting in the middle of piles among piles of dolls, most of them being of Ink. He clutched one to his chest this one having a block in hand. His face held the disappointment that he only saw on the village kids in his own au before he turned into his goopy, messy, self now. It was the face that Dream got whenever he told a village kid that he couldn't help them be happy. That the only way was dangerous, after all children never were supposed to eat the golden apples. He saw Error and this wonky version was about to start crying.


	7. Cuffs Get Stronger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote all of this in like one day and while being sick! My hands are shaky since I'm sick and I think I'll regret this chapter after I'm back to my normal healthy health! Anyways, here it is!

“ **WH** @t d0 YOu  _ w _ @NT?,” Error said his face full of anger and confusion and barely masked fear.

Nightmare went a couple of steps backwards. This Error didn’t seem anything like the one he knew. What did Ink do to him?! Nightmare was thinking up different ways that he could try and get Error to let him help. Nightmare steadied himself and stepped towards the now shaking figure of Error. What could possibly get Error to follow him and let him help. Error was like a little kid. He was sure that Ink was doing a terrible job taking care of Error now that he had the mindset of a little kid. Nightmare took a deep breath before he spoke.

“ **Hey, um… Error why don’t you come with me?** ” Nightmare said trying to make himself sound resolute.

“NO 1 w@nT tO sTAy  _ u _ N **t** 1L i-I-in-1nKY c0m3-COm35 b@CK,” Error pouted as he clutched onto the doll of Ink like a lifeline.

Error was glitching immensely now. He then clutched his head and started to hum loudly. Nightmare was confused as he saw it unfold. Why is Error suddenly being loud again?! Does he have the voices following him everywhere now!? How awful! Nightmare was trying to figure out what to do. He could get Dust to come here and hopefully talk Error into coming along. He’s sure happy that Dust told Error that they could(if Error ever wanted to) share a room since Dust doesn’t usually use more than just his bed in there. They in preparation for when Error would finally agree had even gotten him a bed. Error should agree if they were to tell him that Ink was waiting for him at their hideout. He didn’t want to do it, but if push comes to shove then he might do it just to get Error to come and let them help. 

“ **What if Ink never comes then? Would you just wait indefinitely?** ” Nightmare attempted to speak to him.

Error just gave a contemplated face as he listened to what Nightmare had said. 

~~~

What would Error do if Ink never appeared? He needed him!  You don’t need Ink! Why couldn’t he get the voice to leave him alone!? Error started to hum loudly as he tried to block out not only the voice, but also his now panicking thoughts. What would he do without Ink! He needed Ink! Ink was the one that knew what he was doing! Why couldn’t he figure out what it was like before Ink! He needed Ink! He wouldn’t be able to survive without Ink! Ink was the one who gave him what he needed and stuff to let him be creative. Like he should be! That’s what Ink taught him!

Error went to hum again. He needs Ink.  <strike>Please stop… you know what </strike> **WHY DO I TRY ANYMORE** <strike>! I’m leaving! Enjoy your stupid wonderland of idiocy!</strike> That’s when Error stopped hearing a voice in his head. That means he can make the Inky Shrine now without a disgusting voice telling him that he’s being weird! 


	8. Obsession

Nightmare decided to tell Error to pack whatever he wanted to as he gave Error a bag that he found in the hallways. Error started to happily go and get 3 of 4 dolls at a time and put them in the bag… they were all of Ink. Nightmare was starting to panic as he saw that Error seems to have been messed with to the extent that he can't even see himself without Ink for attachment. That was honestly something that Nightmare never thought that he would do. Nightmare told Error that he shouldn't just pack his little… dolls? So, Error just nodded and went to get anything that wasn't a doll into his bag. He was packing up sewing needles and threads, fluff and felt, etc. He was adding more and more stuff to make dolls into his bag. Nightmare went to facepalm as he saw that. Did Error have anything that wasn’t dolls or for making dolls!? He even had mostly just dolls of Ink. It was honestly unnerving to see how much Error had changed from what he was in just a couple months. Whatever Ink did to Error he was prepared to reverse it. He would rather him be back to his normal self.

~~~

Error was excited to hear that Ink was going to let him go on a vacation with this cool looking guy! That’s at least what the goopy skeleton said anyways! He’d be able to see so many new things that he could sew. Just imagine what he could make if he were to see what a child looked like! Maybe they were just tiny versions of normal monsters? Who knew, not him. Error was just extremely happy to hear that he would be able to see this place that his new friend said he could stay during his vacation! He said it was this thing called a mansion! He was a bit worried about his roommate during his time there though. Their name was something that made him think he’s a murderous pile of dust. The nice inky skeleton said that he would be fine though, that his roommate Dust would know about him and be nice. That’s a good thing; he won’t get killed. Ink said that he would be killed without him since he has no clue what to do with magic to make it offensive. Error was packing his most prized possessions. His possessions that he chose were mostly just dolls of Ink. They were the best dolls that he was ever able to create. He was told that he should pack something other than dolls, like things that he needed to survive. The first thing that popped into his head that he needed for survival was sewing essentials. He needed something to pass the time. He saw that the goopy skeleton went to facepalm. Why would he not like it? He was being creative like Ink said others would like; so, why did the other skeleton not like it?

Error packed his things and clapped to himself as he told the goopy skeleton that he was done. He did ask the goopy thing what his name was he told him ‘Nightmare’. Honestly, he was shocked that this nice guy was named after the thing that causes him to be unable to sleep much. Nightmare told him that he needed to come with him **now**. That’s when he heard the sound of Ink’s voice. The voice that caused him so much joy! Ink was the one who would not only help him, but was also a very great friend! It sounded like he had the pills he told him about, but that meant he also had more buttons, thread, fabric, needles, and so many other things!

Before Error was able to go closer to Inky he was yanked into a portal by Nightmare. Once Error was through the portal Nightmare quickly closed the portal. Nightmare then told Error that this was his ‘vacation’ was going to be. Error felt himself be full of fear and his first idea was to attack Nightmare. He instinctively went for the weird streaks underneath his eyes and pulled. The streaks had strings come out and went to hit the other with them. 

“**Well, at least you’re not that far gone**,” Nightmare said. Nightmare caught the strings and yanked them until they tore off Error’s streaks. “** Now then, why don’t we get you to where you’ll be staying**.”

Error’s face changed from anger to excitement as realized that he was going to meet the other people there. Error ran into the mansion. He looked inside and everyone inside paused. After all, the destroyer had the look of free EXP.


	9. Clueless Error

“h**1 _N_**3w f4i3ND5! I-1-i’M eRR04,” Error said as he extended his hand to greet the new skeletons inside the room.

They paused; Dust then backed away. He’s not getting anywhere near that trainwreck. He heard the sounds of Nightmare moving towards him. Nightmare was going over towards the others and started telling them things that were out of Error’s earshot. The entire time Error was trying to figure out what was causing him to be able to widen his smile, scrunch up his eyes, etc. it was just something that he was trying to figure out. Error was shocked out of his stupor by Dust going for his stuff.

Error lunged towards his things. It doesn’t matter that the other was supposed to be his roommate. He doesn’t touch his stuff without his permission! Dust was taken aback at how large Error’s reaction to it was. He was planning to just help Error a bit, since he doesn’t seem like he’s all there in the head anymore.

  
Error was just glad that the voice was now probably gone. <strike>Nope I just left for a milkshake. I drank like um… maybe over a hundred of them? Who knows I kept forgetting. I think someone kept spiking my milkshakes.</strike> Error was shocked completely and it was ridiculous for them to even come back. He heard them laughing after they ‘left’. Honestly he wasn’t sure what was wrong with the voice and why it decided to come back. <strike>Maybe don’t act like I can’t hear you. Also, nice you followed my advice and got. Some. Help.</strike> Error started to hum again completely forgetting about how there were others around him.

He was loudly humming and Nightmare’s gang stared at him. Error had told them that he heard voices, but they didn’t think this was how he reacted to the voices. Dust hesitantly come up to him and was off put. Error couldn't figure out for the life of him why. Didn't Ink say that his humming sounded better than the screeching that he did when he first was found? Ink's word was genuine and therefore correct. That's what Ink taught him! He couldn't help mindlessly grinning like a drunk at the thought of Ink. <strike>And you're crazy. I'm going back to that Grillby's, at least a spiked milkshake or actually alcohol isn't this unnerving.</strike> Dust was backing away again as soon as Error started to hum louder not noticing as Error's grin widening to an almost grotesque degree. Error couldn't figure out why Dust was so off put by him. He was doing what Inky wanted. Inky really didn't like him scratching himself or smacking his head into the wall, he said that that wasn't how you deal with voices. He had the same uneasy smile that Dust had now. Did he accidentally scare his new roommate before he even got to talk to him?! That's a problem. That's a problem.

~~~

Ink was a panicked mess to put it simply. He went out to get Error a reward. He had the cloth, buttons, and even got Error some of the golden and silver thread he was asking for. When Ink went into Error's room (he refused to think of it as just a broom closet anymore. Error considered it his room so it was his room) all he found was a pile of dolls made in his likeness. He still wasn't used to that. He was glad though that he took all the vials except the one to cause guilt because the one time he did have that and tried to interact with Error in this state wasn't good. He nearly undone all of his hard work.

  
Ink knew that this was what was best for Error. Now, if only he had the slightest clue where Error was!!! How could he even lose Error?! He usually is just sitting in his roo- that's when Ink sees a doll. It isn't the same as most of the other dolls. It wasn't made to look like Ink. It was a doll of _Nightmare_. Ink went for his sash and took the red bottle off. He popped the cap off and went to chug about half the bottle.

**He was going to make Nightmare pay.**


	10. Welcome Error

Ink hurried himself to try and get to Nightmare’s Mansion. If Nightmare was the one who took Error than he possibly should tell Dream, but then he’d have to explain his whole process of his… <strike>reprogramming?</strike> <strike>brainwashing?</strike> helping Error. Ya, he’d have to explain his process of helping Error. Dream would probably tell him that he was being controlling in the way he was trying to help Error. That would just be annoying and a waste of time. So, he should just go in and sneak Error out. No, how about attacking all of them. That by far would be the best solution.

~~~

Dust was looking between Nightmare and Error. Dust’s expression was as though he was thrown into an ocean and had just swam out. He felt as though it was some kind of joke, but Nightmare’s look told him that this wasn’t a joke. Error just stood there smiling obliviously. If he had hair it would be standing on end by now. Error just didn’t seem like Error.

”**So Dust, why don’t you get Error with you into your room**,” Nightmare said getting side-glances from the other members of his gang.

Dust started to chuckle to himself anxiously as Error seemed to suddenly be in his personal bubble as soon as he looked away from him. It’s almost like Error forgot about his haphephobia. Of course, Error probably did forget about his haphephobia knowing how messed up he is now. Error’s smile was almost as bright and cheery as Blue’s was when Dust saw him last. Seeing that look on Error was the most unnerving thing that he saw all week. It far surpassed what happened in Oceantale in creepiness.

”C-come on Error. Why don’t we go over to the bedroom,” Dust chuckled out as he was sweating slightly.

~~~

Error was just so happy that he got a new friend. How could he not be happy about a new friend? After all, Ink has always said that friends are the best thing in life! He excitedly started to follow Dust as he started walking to the bedroom. What would Dust’s bedroom be filled with? Would it have books(?), maybe food(?), maybe even plushies!!! Just the thought of that is making him happy! Error was ecstatic! 

Dust and Error cut a corner in the hallway rather sharply. Error surprised by the sudden change slammed face first into the wall before shaking his head and following Dust again. They finally reached Dust’s room. Dust anxiously opened the door and looked at Error and motion to go inside. Error was flabbergasted at how big the room was. The room was almost as big as the learning room! This entire room was Dust’s! There were even these things Ink told him were called beds! There were two beds, but Dust only used one. That just leads Error to wonder what the second bed was for since he thought that beds were for the special ones like Ink.

”So, Error that bed’s yours,” Dust said.

Error immediately went to dump out the contents of his bag onto the ground near what Dust told him was his bed. It honestly was weird that Dust believed that Error was special enough to get a bed. <strike>Eh, it’s close enough to what you usually do.</strike> Error went to position the dolls he brought with him into a pile. Most of his dolls were of Ink and he absolutely loved them. At one point he even started to snuggle the doll. He seemed to completely forget about the rest of his dolls as he was hugging two of his Ink dolls. His sewing supplies and some more Ink dolls were scattered around him.

~~~

Dust was uncomfortable as he saw that Error was infatuated with Ink. Seriously there were like 20 dolls of Ink in there! The bag that he brought with him only held sewing materials and dolls. There were only three kinds of dolls Ink, Nightmare, and some sort of fox. This was the oddest thing that could have happened. He’d have to talk with Nightmare later about this.


	11. Helpful Error

Dust was laughing slightly as he saw that Error was still snuggling some of his Ink dolls. Nevermind the fact that it was out of character for Error, this was like Ink had created a character that hero worships Ink that happens to look like Error. Dust barely even noticed when Error dropped the dolls he was snuggling with.

”**h**_1__ M_i-mI5t3**R** <strike>Du-dUSt</strike>! Y0u’V3 b3EN <strike>st</strike>@_R1nG_ oFf f04 A **w<strike>h1L3</strike>**,” Error said.

Dust sighed. How could he fix Error? Seriously, Error was unnerving. Dust couldn’t help, but try and figure out what Ink did to Error… maybe this wasn’t even Error. That would make the most sense. This couldn’t be Error. Error was a creature that even a smile that was from pure joy could run shivers down his spine. This little marshmallow even if he tried to seem menacing he would probably just end up like a toddler trying to use their parents’ makeup. It would just be adorable and funny.

Nevermind that though, Error had a question and who knows what he’d do if he thinks that Dust doesn’t like him. So, Dust spoke to him reassuring Error that he was fine and that he was just thinking. Unknown to Dust he was speaking to Error as though he was a baby (AKA he would do the thing in which he was pronounce r’s as w’s etc.) and Error’s face shifted from confusion to paranoia. By the time that Dust was done with his sentence Error looked concerned for Dust.

Man, Error really was messed up by Ink…

~~~

Error was panicking! Ink said that when he interacted with people that they might speak differently than him, but it would be consistent. Dust went from stuttering slightly to suddenly having a speech impediment! In fact this room itself was huge! Ink said that the reasons why some might get things was either status or pity… did the goopy skeleton pity Dust? Maybe, afterall Dust doesn’t seem like something that would be useful enough to have a high status.

Maybe that’s why Dust got a bed? The bed and the huge room could be out of pity. That sounds about right! He should keep Dust’s mind off the fact that he must be pitied. So, Error went to ask if there was anything he could help Dust with. Dust first said sparring, but Ink told him not to harm anything. He of course declined then. He then was offered the opportunity to help Horror cook. He agreed and then was speeding off in any which direction until Dust pointed him in the direction of the kitchen.

Error slammed the door open as he went to go in. That startled Horror as he was working on doing a 3D Eiffel Tower made out of pineapples, cherries, and toothpicks with a book to his side with a picture of the Eiffel Tower on one of the pages. Error then went to ask Horror if he needed any help with cooking. Horror chuckled a little at how sweet the destroyer was. He then told Error to watch the lasagna in the oven until it got to how it was in the picture. Horror then pointed to a picture of perfectly done lasagna and told Error to tell him when it was like how it was in the picture.

~~~

Nightmare was in his office hunched up and was working on a plan to get Ink out of hiding and to face them for what he had to Error and fix it. He’ll tell his boys about the plan and then they’ll attack Ink. They’ll keep him captive and leave him in a white room until he fixes Error.

Nightmare then heard the sound of someone busting through the wall of their mansion.


	12. Breaking Doors

Nightmare ran to see what was causing the commotion. He was welcomed by the sight of an angry Ink. Nightmare did the smart thing and went to attack Ink. Their fighting should be enough of a commotion for his gang to notice and try and **actually help**. So like the idiot that Nightmare decided in that moment he went to attack Ink. Ink on his red pain high attacked with hatred. He made a 180 degree arc with his brush and hit the goopy head of Nightmare and a resounding crack was heard.

Killer slowly peaked his head out of the corner of an area upstairs. He saw Nightmare being attacked and went to throw a knife as close as he could at Ink. It wasn’t all that accurate, but he couldn’t remember once that Nightmare actually got hit in the bone. The attack usually gets absorbed by the mass of his goop. Honestly… he had no clue how Ink’s attack wasn’t absorbed, all he knew was that off of the look that he saw that Ink was pi-

Ink was gone when Killer looked again. Stereotypical horror movies would make you think that Ink was going to be right in front of Killer, but no he wasn’t there. He was down the hall trying to look for Error. Error must be terrified. He changed his code and buried his memories deep into Error’s soul. He had to be terrified. He was like a child! Ink was checking the hallways.

~~~

Error was happily talking to Horror. That is until he started yelling that it was done. Horror went to the oven and got the lasagna out and it was perfectly done.

Error was smiling like a Blueberry and said,” D**id** I do go**od?**”

Horror awkwardly chuckled as he put the lasagna on the table and said,” You did good.” He then patted Error.

Error quickly went to poke around the kitchen afterwards. That is until they heard the sound of something being broken. Horror told Error to stay in the kitchen and then walked out. Error was giving a little delayed salute and nod. After Horror left and the lock was clicked, Error happily hummed and went to try and get some little kitchen things to pass the time.

~~~

Dust creeped through the halls searching for what caused that noise. He then saw Ink and quickly went to hide. Ink looked like an angry mother. It then dawned on Dust why Ink was there. He was probably there for Error. Where did he tell Error to go? Where did he go? The kitchen! Dust hurried off to try and get to the kitchen as soon as he could. There is no way that he was going to let Ink get to Error first. They let it happen before and look what happened to Error!

Dust through his hurried panic accidently slammed into a wall and made a loud, resounding sound. Ink was coming up slowly behind him. Dust then quickly ran again and tried to shake Ink off his trail. Dust looked behind him after a bit and thought he had shaken Ink off his tail. He then went to the kitchen and tried to open the door.

It didn’t work. He tried again and reality slammed into his head. It was locked. Why wouldn’t it be locked!? Error was safe and fine. Dust sighed again and walked off, like the idiot he is.

~~~

Ink crept out of his little hiding place and jabbed the door with Broomy with vigor. The door broke down almost immediately. He was welcomed by the image of Error trying to fix a sink? Honestly Ink had no clue. Ink went to force himself to throw up. He threw up and it was ink mixed in with a lot of red. He then took the yellow vial off of his sash and chugged a little of it.

Ink smiled with the energy of a drug addict and said,” Hi again Error!”


	13. He's Fine

Error hummed to himself as he crept out from under the sink. Just the sound of Ink’s voice made him happy. Error turned and saw that indeed Ink was there. He immediately went to hug Ink.

”**I**n-**IN**k! yU0 c@M3 _fO_4 mE!” Error said excitedly! He was clinging onto Ink now.

Ink had on a patient smile and went to tell Error that they were going back home. He asked Error if he brought anything. Error nodded and went to say that he left it in the room with the guy named Dust. Ink asked if Error remembered how to get there. Error nodded again and Ink had him write down the directions to the room.

Ink took Broomy off his back and made a huge splotch of ink on the ground. He then ordered Error to jump down the ink splotch. Error did so and tried his best to stifle his screams while he did so. Ink seemed to not want him to make a sound.

Ink sighed and looked at the paper Error left. The directions made sense now that he could read it… kind of? Ink tried to follow the directions with as little attention drawn to him as possible. He didn’t want to come back to Error covered in dust. That might just make him scared.

Surprisingly to Ink he got to the room without drawing attention to himself. Honestly, he just had to avoid the areas that he could hear the sound. He picked up anything in there that he thought could possibly be Error’s. He quickly took plushies, knives, sewing materials, and needles and stuffed them in a bag. He also grabbed one very soft pillow and then splashed some black paint on the ground. He threw the pillow in, then the bag and then jumped in himself. He melted in an agonizing way, though he was used to it by now. He almost didn't notice himself being pulled out by Nightmare because of it.

~~~

Error sat waiting for Ink in his room. Ink was probably going to be really mad. Ink liked talking to him and said that he was just doing everything in his power to keep Error safe. That's why he doesn't want Error to leave home. He usually just goes between his room and the learning room anyways. Error did like Dust though. He really liked <strike>Nightmare</strike> the goopy skeleton. The goopy skeleton was nice. Almost as nice as Ink and that's saying a lot!

Error heard the trademark sound of Ink coming out of his ink. That noise was in his nightmares for some reason. He didn't get why though. That noise meant Ink was coming home! Error hurried over to the learning room and saw his things. He quickly gathered them up and put them on one of the tables. He didn't want Ink to hurt himself.

Error was waiting for hours. Maybe Ink was having one of those… Error thinks they were called tea parties with Error's new friends? <strike>He's probably in a fight with them.</strike> Error started humming loudly. He hates when the voice talks. It tells him to hate Ink. It tells him to not ask Ink his questions. The voice stopped him for a long time to ask Ink if he could try making an AU. It sounded fun! Somehow though the voice got in his throat and instead started to call Ink mean names.

Error was shocked out of it through another thing coming up out of the puddle of ink. He went to it being careful not to touch the puddle he scooped the thing out. It was one of his little stuffed dolls that he made with a note attached. It wasn't written by Ink that's all he knew.

"Error, let us fix you." It read over and over. Each time it was a different writing style; One was elegant another choppy. At the end it said "You aren't supposed to be like this." Again it was written over and over again.

Error didn't understand. Of course this was what he was supposed to be like. After all, he is like this so shouldn't he be like this? Another thing popped up from the puddle. This time it was one of Ink's viles. It was empty. Then came another. Then another. More and more came up until Ink's scarf came up.

One thing on it stood out to Error.

"Error Original Settings and Newer"

"LV Before - 20+ LV After - 0.2"

"Attack Before - ??? Attack After - 1"

"Defense Before - ??? Defense After - ???"

”Description Before - ‘The destroyer of worlds. You’ve already fought him more times than most could comprehend.’ Description After - ‘Sweet as though he was a toddler keep an eye on him.’

It went on like that, but Error had no clue what all those others were supposed to be. That is until it came to attacks. He had tugged on his eye sockets with string coming out before… was this all true?

No! Ink wouldn’t do that. But he was just a dirty glitch like everyone else wasn’t he? He should kill him! No, he isn’t supposed to want that! He wants to help Ink make more AUs. It looks fun to do! No, he isn’t supposed to want that!

W**@**_-_wH@**4** 1_s_ h3 sUPPosed 2-**tW0 w_@N<strike>t! WHAT IS HE SUPPOSED TO BE! wHAT IS HE! WHO IS HE! wHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM!</strike>_**

”Notice Error.exe has crashed would you like to reboot?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got to working on this one ;)  
Sorry about it taking me so long to update.  
But, here is the newest chapter. And things are only going to get worse from here.


	14. Steps Backwards

Something automatically pressed yes on the screen and the process automatically started. As the percentages rolled up Error was starting to come back to. When he came back all those pesky thoughts of his past were gone.

It was likely they would come back again in a couple months. Error may have already forgotten completely about his past, or at least some chunks of it. For some reason he feels like he should want to kill Ink, then grind his bones into a fine sand, and leave it on the banks of some forgotten beach in some long forgotten AU, and as a precaution have the entire place inescapable without outside help. He didn’t know why and it hurt for him to even think of it.

~~~

Ink smiled as he looked at Nightmare.

”See, what did I tell you octopus! He knows he should stay where he is and he cares about me.” Ink said with a smirk.

To that Nightmare’s tentacles thrashed a little bit with some anger in them. There was the sound of something going through the inky puddle portal. To that Nightmare’s tentacles stopped their slight thrashing and a smug expression swam onto his faceplate.

”**Looks like Error isn’t as much of an obedient dog that you thought he was**,” Nightmare said as smugly as monsterly possible.

Ink kept himself calm...mostly because his paints were running out. Horror was trying to get the thing that was coming from the portal out without getting in himself. The thing hit him in the face. It made a gruesome crack as he clutched at his frontal bone. Dust looked to see what hit Horror and saw it was a block; the block looked like the kind of thing you would see in a baby nursery.

Nightmare visibly slumped a little at the fact that he was wrong. Honestly, why would Error not come! They showed him that Ink messed with his code. They showed that Ink was an issue. Yet, Error still hasn’t decided to come. Maybe he didn’t understand how to create his own portals? Hopefully Error just didn’t understand how to make his own portals.

~~~

Error was throwing things into the portal. He didn’t know why, but it just sounded like a fun idea in his head. Maybe he’d hit someone in the head. He honestly had no clue why, but it just sounded like a fun idea to him.

...Maybe he should hop in to say hi to whoever sent that silly little letter.

~~~

Nightmare was in the midst of strangling Ink with his tentacles. Ink was just laughing a little. They heard the sound of a body coming through Ink’s portal.

They suddenly heard Horror screech as though something was harming him. Nightmare dropped Ink and walked over to the portal. He saw Error strangling Horror with his strings.

”**Hi Error… what are you doing here?”**Nightmare said as little laugh came out.

”0-O-oH, h_3Y_**N1-<strike>nI-nigh-Ni6hTm@r3!</strike>**” Error said with that clueless happy smile of his.

”**Why are you strangling Horror?**” Nightmare huffed out.

Error stood confused and then looked to Horror. “_O-0H! 1 <strike>w@s JuST r-rO-4-ROu6H hOUS1n6 a L!ttle!</strike>_”

Ink poked his head over to them. As soon as Error saw him he released Horror from the strings and walked up to Ink. They all thought Error was going to attack him. Nightmare and Horror were getting excited. They actually fixed Error! Their spirits dropped when they saw Error hug Ink and said he wanted to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry about taking so long to finish this chapter! I've been working on some games. One's an RPG heavily inspired by Undertale and the other is a visual novel that I won't give any spoilers for. So, sorry about not updating that much.


	15. (A/N WILL DELETE LATER)


    Sorry for not posting any new chapter recently, my mental health hasn't been doing all that well and since I got into my dream school I have a lot more work than I ever had before. So what before caused my updates to be somewhat sporadic with the lack of motivation and sometimes just feeling like I could barely breath is being combined with regular intervals of  "large" amounts of work and I'm sure that when the schools reopen I'm going to have more of a workload. I'm sorry if I'm being annoying with this I just needed to get this out here to stop telling myself I'm being selfish by withholding this information from those who enjoy my stories. Don't worry when I can I will still work to update my stories, I'm just going to say that my update schedule might get even more sporadic and sometimes you might get bursts of chapters after months of inactivity from me. Again I apologize, but I hope you guys can have a great rest of your day/night.


End file.
